El pasado en el presente
by ZoeRodriguez
Summary: Un caso pone a prueba tanto a Jane como Maura y en el camino descubrirán que ambas tienen sentimientos que superan los de una simple amistad.


**El pasado en el presente**

Los días habían pasado, el tiempo estaba en calma excepto por algunas cosas que se tenían que resolver entre dos amigas y salvo los homicidios y las necropsias de siempre, Maura estaba en casa, sentada en un sillón, tomando una taza de té, pensando en el futuro, los homicidios iban a estar presentes toda su vida, mientras pudiera hacer su trabajo lo haría, aunque no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero, eso estaba asegurado desde que nació, pero y qué pasaba con su vida personal, tenía 38 años, ninguno de sus amores había funcionado o tal vez ella quería que no funcionaran, no sabía el por qué o tal vez tenía cierto temor de aceptar ese porque, pero siempre algo pasaba en sus relaciones que no dejaba que pasaran a algo más serio, ninguno de los hombres de su vida le hacían pensar en el matrimonio o tener hijos con alguno, tal vez era mejor estar soltera y ser madre, porque de eso si estaba segura quería ser madre.

Días atrás habían pasado ciertas cosas con Jane que la habían desconcertado, eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca la había visto así, Jane estaba enojada y hasta cierto punto se podría considerar que estaba celosa, pero Jane jamás lo admitiría, Maura la había buscado para aclarar muchas cosas pero Jane se negó a escuchar.

Todo había sido por un caso, una mujer de unos 44 años fue hallada muerta en una casa cerca de la playa, al parecer la mujer se encontraba de vacaciones, 1.70 m de estatura, delgada, tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello castaño ondulado, se podía apreciar que era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de la manera en la que fue encontrada, y tenía cierto parecido con Jane en algunos rasgos de su cara. Maura la reconoció de inmediato y tuvo que informar que conocía a la víctima y que no podía ayudar en esta investigación por motivos personales. Conforme el caso avanzo y en lo que el suplente de la Dra. Isles terminaba la necropsia, Jane descubrió muchas cosas del pasado de Maura en Nueva York que la vinculaban con la víctima, al final el forense declaro que la mujer identificada como Olivia Montenegro se había suicidado y que no había más que investigar, Maura reviso la información y estuvo de acuerdo en las conclusiones del informe.

Jane continuo investigando más acerca de la relación de Maura con Olivia y descubrió que la respetada Dra. Maura Isles había tenido una relación con una mujer una vez, una mujer que era muy hermosa e inteligente, respetada en su campo, Maura no le había contado absolutamente nada de ese pasado a su mejor amiga, y ella jamás se había dado cuenta de que a Maura le gustaran las mujeres.

Por eso hoy Maura estaba pensativa, recordando su pasado para tal vez aclarar el presente…

FR – ¿Maura? – dijo él, ella salió de sus pensamientos un poco asustada.

M – Lo siento Frankie no te escuche entrar, estaba pensando un poco – dijo ella sin levantarse de su asiento.

FR – si de eso me di cuenta, ¿te pasa algo?, esto tiene que ver con Janie ¿verdad?, están algo distanciadas por el caso de la semana pasada, ella está furiosa con todos, o al menos con todo el que se le acerque, no sé qué le pasa, puedes explicarme, todos estamos inquietos, ni tu ni ella han hablado de esto, mamá está preocupada – Se sentó al lado de Maura – ¿quieres hablar de ello? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos – tal vez yo puedo ayudarte con Jane.

M – Frankie, tal vez si necesito hablar de esto, yo… veras… - ella estaba nerviosa, días atrás había tratado de evitar esa conversación con Jane y cuando estaba decidida a explicarse fue Jane la que no quiso escuchar nada – todo es por el caso de la Dra. Olivia Montenegro – Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para que ella prosiguiera – yo siempre he sido muy sincera, nunca miento, sabes que no puedo, yo… - Frankie no intervino, sabía que debía dejar que ella se expresara – yo soy muy libre con mi sexualidad, porque es como soy, no tengo miedo a decir la palabra "sexo", o "relaciones sexuales", es algo muy natural, así que bueno, yo salía con Olivia, es con la única chica que he salido Frankie y desde que me mude a Boston deje eso atrás, no porque me diera miedo o vergüenza… solo que… me rompieron el corazón y no lo intente más, Boston significo para mí una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y no vi necesario hablar del tema, veras… nunca surgió una oportunidad, y estaba bien con ello…

FR – es decir que nadie nunca hizo la pregunta correcta – Maura asintió con la cabeza – ¿salir quiere decir que tú y la Doctora Montenegro eran pareja? – pregunto, pero Maura vio que él lo hacía de la mejor manera posible, como un hermano tratando de apoyar a su pequeña hermana a salir de un problema y se lo agradeció con una mirada.

M – sí, ella era mi novia cuando yo tenía veintitantos, ella era apasionada, vivía el momento, era todo lo que yo quería ser, libre, feliz, desinhibida, era seis años mayor que yo, una maravilla para mí y un gran apoyo en esos momentos en los que me sentía abandonada por mis padres, estaba completamente loca por su mundo – miro a Frankie

FR – Jane está molesta porque no le contaste eso ¿verdad?

M – sí, intento que le contara las cosas pero aún no estaba lista para hacerlo, le dije que yo se lo contaría a su tiempo y cuando la busque no quiso escucharme, se siente engañada por mí y lo entiendo, está en todo su derecho, solo es una parte de mi vida dolorosa Frankie, solo espero que Jane me perdone y que hable conmigo pronto, no quiero perderla.

FR – Ella… la Dra. Olivia se parece a Jane, físicamente se parece un poco, recuerdo haber visto una foto de ella mientras Jane informaba a la familia, era muy guapa pero si tiene ciertos rasgos de Jane, acaso… ¿Maura? – Frankie la miro, conocía la respuesta y tal vez sabía porque Jane estaba de mal humor.

M – Dime Frankie – ella sabía que venía, ya lo esperaba.

FR – ¿te gusta Jane?

M – Odio no poder mentir… yo… yo estoy enamorada de Jane, pero sé que eso no puede ser… Jane es heterosexual, me conformo con ser su amiga Frankie te lo puedo jurar sobre mi libro de anatomía de Grey, ella está enamorada de Casey, y prefiero que seamos amigas, no quiero echarlo a perder por eso me he mantenido al margen, me gusta ser su amiga, su compañía, llorar con ella, reír, cosas simples sabes, compartir historias, no quería que se asustara y se alejara de mí.

FR – En teoría no le mentiste a Jane, ella nunca pregunto si habías tenido una pareja mujer, porque sabemos que le hubieras dicho la verdad o te daría urticaria, por como he visto a Jane creo que deberías hablar con ella, explícale… inténtalo hasta que te escuche… Maura te voy a dar un consejo, no pierdas a Jane, ella puede estar pasándola mal.

M - ¿Tú crees que ella...?

FR - no lo puedo asegurar pero tengo mis sospechas, su comportamiento lo dice todo… estoy al tanto de que los demás no saben de tu relación con la Dra. Montenegro ¿verdad?

M – Saben que era una conocida mía, sólo Jane y ahora tú saben mi verdadera relación con ella.

FR – Dejaremos esto entre tú y yo hasta que hables con Jane, no le digas que hablaste conmigo, pero acércatele, dile lo que quiere saber, confróntala.

M – No sé si sea una buena idea, estoy muy asustada.

FR – El que no arriesga no gana Maura, apuéstalo todo.

M - ¿estás seguro?... Y si pierdo, mis probabilidades de recuperar a Jane serian escasas.

FR – Una vez escuche por ahí que nada en el universo pasa sólo una vez, que no hay ningún evento aislado, ningún momento singular, y creo que tú lo sabes traducir mejor que yo.

M – Significa que tengo otra oportunidad…

 _ **Lo apuesto todo**_

Maura estaba decidida a hablar con Jane, explicaría su parte para que luego Jane juzgara y razonara a su gusto, de lo que Jane decidiera Maura iba a tomar decisiones a partir de ahí, nunca actuaba por instinto pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que pensar por un momento con el corazón y no con la cabeza, después de que Frankie se marchara tomo su auto y se dirigió al departamento de Jane, estando frente a la puerta respiro profundo, una, dos y tres veces, llamo, una Jane en shorts y camiseta de del Departamento de Policía de Boston atendió…

J - ¿Qué haces aquí?, aun no quiero hablar contigo – el tono de Jane era muy cortante

M – Jane déjame explicarte por favor, no quiero que malentiendas nada – Jane la miro con furia e iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, Maura detuvo la puerta – Jane solo escúchame y después haces lo que quieras conmigo – Jane alzo una ceja, como de curiosidad - me mandas al diablo si quieres, me voy de Boston si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero escúchame – Jane no dijo nada simplemente se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Maura, cerró la puerta e invito a sentarse a Maura con un movimiento de mano y no dijo ni una palabra, así que Maura prosiguió – Olivia y yo salimos por tres años, eso no estaba planeado, te parecerá raro porque todo en mi vida lleva un orden pero quizá eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella, su desorden, había salido con chicos y no había funcionado, estuve comprometida y se terminó, entonces ella apareció…

J – ¿y como buena científica quisiste experimentar? – dijo en tono irónico.

M – ella era muy linda conmigo, me comprendía, entendía esa soledad que cargaba conmigo, no le molestaba los datos al azar, mi forma extraña de actuar y me la pasaba muy bien con ella.

J - ¿Por qué se terminó todo?, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? – Jane seguía con ese tono brabucón que usaba para defenderse.

M – ese tema nunca surgió en nuestras platicas y nunca me lo preguntaste directamente, si lo hubieras hecho o cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, yo habría dicho la verdad, solo he tenido una pareja mujer Jane y solo me he enamorado de una mujer en mi vida – Jane la miro sorprendida, no pensó que Maura le diría eso – lo de Olivia fue hace catorce años Jane, se terminó porque ella estaba casada y yo no lo sabía, ella tenía treinta años, yo veinticuatro, yo no tenía prestigio aun, ni era conocida, apenas me iba a graduar, también ella tenía un hijo de unos tres añitos, cuando lo supe, entendí porque no me exigía en tiempos, porque no le importaba que yo estuviera tan ocupada con la universidad, porque no me exigía… - Maura no estaba lista para decir esto…

J - ¿Por qué no te exigía…? – Jane la miraba curiosa

M – porque no me exigía tener relaciones, yo estaba loca por ella pero no de la forma que crees, quiero decir que no estaba enamorada, lo que me atraía era su mundo, la forma en que ella vivía, lo desenvuelta que se veía, su seguridad, era una de las mejores en su rama, solo era algo nuevo para mí, no me animaba a ir más allá con ella no sé si lo entiendas pero… - Jane la interrumpió

J – Con tu extraña forma de ver la vida debería entender que solo estabas atraída por lo que había en su cabeza – Jane se quedó pensativa.

M – exacto, solo era su mente lo que me gustaba, debo admitir que era muy guapa, pero yo era joven y prudente

J – aun eres prudente – le dijo a Maura en su ya acostumbrado tono sarcástico, Maura solo alzo una ceja en respuesta - entonces… ¿quién es la única mujer de la que te has enamorado?, ¿Por qué no quisiste formar parte del caso?, fue parte importante de tu vida…

M – porque me mintió, tal vez no estaba enamorada pero la apreciaba mucho y mentirme de esa manera, ocultarme que era casada y que tenía un pequeñito, es algo imperdonable Jane, ¿Qué tal si las cosas hubiesen llegado más lejos?, gracias al cielo que eso no paso, simplemente aún estoy enojada con ella, yo no merecía eso y su familia tampoco, pero por respeto revise las conclusiones de la necropsia y me asegure de que todo estuviera bien hecho.

J – eres muy extraña Maura… ahora dime si no estabas enamorada de ella, ¿quién es la única mujer de la que has estado enamorada? – era el momento de decirlo, Maura ya había explicado y dejado en claro lo que paso con Olivia, si Frankie tenía razón Jane estaba celosa, pero si no, solo estaba resentida y realmente furiosa porque su mejor amiga no compartió un detalle tan importante de su vida, tal vez se sintió mal por compartir la cama con alguien que no la viera de la misma manera, quizás sintió invadida su privacidad, miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de Maura - ¿Maura? – Maura levanto la vista y miro a Jane directamente a los ojos.

M – De ti… - Maura pensó que Jane le gritaría, se pondría furiosa o la sacaría a patadas de su departamento, pero Jane no hizo nada, se quedó mirándola a los ojos perdida en sus propios pensamientos – solo quiero aclararte que siempre he tenido muy claro el hecho de que somos amigas y nunca hice nada con doble intención, me conoces sabes cómo me pongo cuando intento mentir, me conformo con el hecho de ser tu amiga y apoyarte, pero entiendo que sientas que invadí tu espacio - Jane seguía ida en sus propios pensamientos o al menos eso le parecía a Maura, ni siquiera veía que la estuviera escuchando y Maura se sintió desesperada, ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, a Jane le tocaba el resto, entenderla u odiarla, seguir como amigas eso ya no sería lo mismo, tal vez si la situación fuera al revés abría esperanza pero Maura ya daba todo por perdido – tengo que salir de aquí, Jane me marcho, yo no sé cómo interpretar tu silencio, puedo suponer que no me vas a dirigir la palabra en mucho tiempo, me disculpo por todo lo que te he hecho pasar no era mi intención que esto sucedería – Maura se levantó del sofá, Jane estuvo de pie todo el rato que Maura había estado hablando, su mente solo tenía claro una cosa, en el momento que Maura paso a su lado la detuvo tomándola del brazo y Maura sorprendida se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

J – tu nunca supones Maura, eso no se te da bien – Maura la miraba sorprendida – ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan correcta para hablar? – Jane no estaba molesta, simplemente ya aclarado el asunto se sentía más tranquila, su celos se habían calmado, porque tenía que admitirlo, pensar que Maura pudo haber estado con alguien le enfurecía, ella quería ser la primera en experimentar con eso que estaban sintiendo ambas, pero por lo mientras iba a jugar con Maura por guardarse ese secreto, había tenido tanto miedo de contarle la verdad porque no quería perderla, miedo de que un día se le escapara la fuerza que hacía que no besara a su mejor amiga por impulso, Maura era lo más bonito que tenía, vamos que la doctora no tenía nada de malo era la mujer perfecta para cualquiera, guapa, inteligente, elegante y lo más importante era la luz que iluminaba los días más horribles de Jane, que le dedicara esa sonrisa por las noches después de un desastroso día era lo que la hacía dormir tranquila, todas las veces que se enfrentó a Hoyt, Maura era la que estaba ahí para consolarla, la que la entendía mejor que nadie, a veces simplemente con las miradas se entendían, lo que sentía por ella no lo había sentido por nadie y estaba segura que Maura iba a estar con ella por siempre.

M – yo…

J - ¿Por qué tienes que explicarme todo tan educadamente?, ¿tan propio? – Maura iba a contestar pero Jane con su mano libre la silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios - ¿Por qué siempre eres tan dulce?, ¿tan encantadora?, siempre con esa sonrisa coqueta – una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Jane, Maura sonrió.

M - ¿no estas molesta conmigo?

J – no, te odie un poquito pero no puedo odiarte mucho, ni por mucho tiempo – Jane lo dijo en su tono humorístico de siempre, Maura solo le sonrió, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a distinguir entre la realidad y el tono sarcástico de Jane – pero bueno ya que esta noche va de aclarar cosas, debo decirte que estaba celosa, muy celosa, no me gusto para nada que estuvieras con ella, me puse furiosa, pero no era todo contra ti, era también conmigo, porque yo no veía que te gustaran las chicas – Maura corrigió al momento.

M – no me gusta cualquier chica Jane, de hecho desde hace muchos años ni siquiera me había fijado en una, hasta que apareciste y solo me he enamorado de ti… - Jane sonrió ante las palabras recién dichas de Maura.

J – está bien te creo Mau – se miraron a los ojos - estaba molesta conmigo por no darme cuenta de que podrías estar enamorada de mi como yo de ti, desperdicie mucho tiempo contigo por el miedo a perderte si te decía algo, pero me conformaba al igual que tú con ser tu amiga y estar ahí para ti cuando me necesitaras…

M - ¿estas enamorada de mí? – sobre el rostro de Maura se extendió una sonrisa, lo había escuchado fuerte y claro la primera vez que Jane lo dijo, pero quería una confirmación.

J – como nunca lo he estado de nadie Maura, haces que mis días sean mejores, en los momentos más difíciles has estado ahí, te quiero conmigo siempre – Jane la tomo de las caderas y la acerco más hacia su cuerpo, sus miradas se encontraron.

M - ¿de verdad está pasando esto? – los hermosos ojos verdes de Maura se clavaron intensamente en los ojos color chocolate de Jane.

J – si Maura está pasando – al decir esto se acercó lentamente a los labios de Maura.

Sus labios se tocaron suavemente, Jane pidió permiso para profundizar más ese beso, Maura lo consintió, Jane pudo notar un ligero toque de fresa en los labios de Maura, dulce como ella pensó, jamás había sentido tanto en un beso, Maura se sentía tan cálida y tierna, era muy diferente a lo que había sentido antes con otros, con ese beso tan mágico Jane podía afirmar que Maura era su alma gemela, se separaron lentamente.

J – me alegra que fueras prudente en tu juventud – Maura la miro curiosa – me refiero a que quiero ser la primera en… - Jane se sonrojo, Maura sonrió, pero tampoco pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas – quiero ser la primera en descubrir esto contigo – Maura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y volvieron a unir sus labios dulcemente, con suavidad, Jane dijo sobre los labios de Maura – ¿podemos…? – Maura mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de Jane y abrazo a Jane de tal manera que la acerco mucho más a su cuerpo, Jane se estremeció y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, separaron un poco sus rostros para poder verse a los ojos, Maura encontró unos preciosos ojos oscuros en Jane, con pupilas dilatadas y por lo que pudo sentir en el cuerpo que abrazaba, un ritmo cardiaco acelerado, y ella estaba igual, ni siquiera tenía que ser doctora para saber que ambas estaban excitadas por lo que estaba comenzado.

M - ¿ir a tu habitación? – termino la frase por Jane, esta solo asintió, tenía la garganta seca, estaba nerviosa pero muy feliz, Maura la tomo de la mano y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación.

Estando ahí, Maura encendió solo la luz de la lámpara que estaba cerca de la cama de Jane, por lo que la atmosfera en el cuarto era la adecuada para conocerse por primera vez, románticamente hablando, Jane estaba muy nerviosa y Maura lo noto.

M – ¿Jane, estas conmigo? – pregunto curiosa

J – sí Mau, por supuesto, es solo que hoy te ves más hermosa que otros días – Maura se sonrojo.

M – Gracias Jane – Maura descubrió que Jane no iba a dar el paso primero, así que ella guiaría el inicio, después Jane marcaría el ritmo, se puso de espaldas a Jane – podrías bajar el zipper por mi – le pregunto dulcemente y se recogió el pelo para que no le estorbara a Jane, Maura lucía un vestido azul oscuro que delineaba sus bien definidas curvas.

J – Claro – Jane se acercó, lentamente bajo el zipper y fue descubriendo poco a poco la espalda de Maura, sintió la necesidad ir acariciando los pedazos de piel que lentamente quedaba expuesta hasta que llego al final – listo Mau – anuncio nerviosa y Maura se giró para verla a los ojos, con un movimiento magistral y suavemente como si fuera en cámara lenta dejo que el vestido se resbalara por su sedosa piel, Jane siguió el recorrido del vestido hasta que llego al piso, y regreso la mirada al cuerpo de Maura, cubierto únicamente por un conjunto negro que se le veía precioso, Maura le sonrió tímidamente a Jane.

Para Jane la figura que tenía delante de ella la había dejado sin aliento, se acercó poco a poco a Maura y la beso, primero lento y después más intenso, con amor y deseo, se sentía tan bien estar con ella, con su mejor amiga y ahora su amante, su futuro, mientras seguían besándose Maura hizo a un lado su vestido, con la punta del pie, tan delicadamente como solo ella podía hacerlo, y se dedicó a desvestir a Jane lentamente, primero sus shorts, luego más besos, después su playera, y aprovecho para acariciar el firme abdomen de Jane, quedaron en igualdad de condiciones, solo con la lencería, lo que paso después entre ellas quedo en la memoria de cada una y en esas cuatro paredes que formaban la habitación de Jane.

Solo les puedo decir que a partir de esa noche no volvieron a separarse ni un solo instante, esa noche se conocieron en cuerpo y alma hasta que Morfeo las atrapo en sus brazos.

Nota: Gracias a todos por leer, gracias por sus comentarios en anteriores historias, gracias a esos anónimos que deja buenos comentarios para mí, espero les guste lo que escribí en esta ocasión...

Zoe Rguez


End file.
